Spolit Sports
by Mysterious Writah
Summary: Serena and Darien were the best of friends, ten years later, after separating, Serena turns into a spoilt brat and forgets about Darien, what happens when Darien comes back? Will sparks fly for the two again?
1. Ten Years Ago, Ten years Now

HEY FOLKS! THIS IS MY THRID FAN FIC! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT'S A BIT SHORT HEHE! RR!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...· * Ten years ago *  
  
"I'll miss you," Serena said softly to her friend while they were in an embrace.  
  
"I will too," Darien replied just as softly, he pulled back when he felt a tear land of his shoulder, "Serena, please don't cry."  
  
"Oh Darien, I'll miss you so much, you were my first friend I ever had," Serena sobbed in her hands.  
  
"And we'll always be friends," Darien smiled as he tucked a strand of wet hair behind Serena's ear.  
  
"But you won't be here, it won't be fun without you. I won't have anyone to play with in the pool, or in the playground, I'll be all alone again."  
  
"I'll visit you, come on Serena please stop crying," Darien said softly, shaking his five-year old friend on the shoulder. Serena looked up and forced as smile to her friend, "Come here," Darien grinned and hugged his friend.  
  
Mary sighed as she watched her eight-year old son hugging Serena; she was sitting on one of the chair on Irene's porch, facing the pool outside with Irene next to her.  
  
"I guess this is it," Irene said sadly, tomorrow her best friend would be flying back to Hong Kong with her son.  
  
"Yeah," Mary smiled weakly, touching Irene's hand softy with her eyes still on the two children.  
  
"Look at the kids," Irene said, trying to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"They have been getting really close for the last two weeks," Mary smiled as Irene nodded silently in agreement.  
  
Serena watched silently in Darien started packing in his temporary room. In half an hour's time, Darien would have to leave for the airport.  
  
"Can't you stay just for one day?" Serena asked softly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Serena, you know I want to, but I can't," Darien said, giving a quick glace at Serena to check if she was crying again and went back to packing.  
  
"But if you just ask your mum again and again and."  
  
"Serena," Darien said a bit louder than usual while closing his suitcase, "I told you before already, I can't." Serena gave a weak smile as Darien sat down next to her on the bed and gave her a pat on the hand. "Don't look so sad, cheer up, look what I've got you," Darien smiled as he handed her a pink locket with a crescent moon on the front.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it." Serena did as she was told and as soon as she did, a soft soothing music filling the room, it was beautiful, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got one as well," Darien grinned, taking out a blue one that has a sun on it instead of the moon, "Now we can always remember each other." Serena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Master Darien, your mother wants to tell you that the car is waiting," the butler said at the door.  
  
"GO AWAY! HE'S NOT LEAVING! HE'S STAYING WITH ME!" Serena screamed.  
  
"Serena," Darien said soothing, wrapping his arms around her to calm her down, "Can you bring my suitcase downstairs for me and we'll be there shortly," Darien smiled weakly at the butler.  
  
"Yes Master," the butler said and walked out with Darien's suitcase.  
  
"Serena, calm down," Darien said while pulling away from her softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, it's just that, you're leaving. For real," Serena apologised, wiping her tear away.  
  
"Come on," Darien said while holding Serena's hand, leading her outside and to the front door of the large mansion.  
  
After their last farewells, Serena and her mother watched as the black limo drive out of the front gates of the large mansion.  
  
"Bye Darien," Serena said softly as the limo disappeared.  
  
* Ten years later *  
  
"Where is my locket?" Serena screamed in her room, causing her nanny to run in immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Miss Serenity?" Renee, the nanny, asked panting.  
  
"Where's my pink locket?" Serena yelled, rampaging through her belongings, throwing all of her pillows, quilts, clocks and whatever that was in her way on the floor.  
  
"Are you talking about this one?" Renee asked, holding out the locket. "How many times did I tell you not to take it!" Serena yelled, snatching her locket back.  
  
"It downstairs in the dining room, so."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Clean up this mess, I'll sleep in the room next door," Serena snapped and walked out of the room.  
  
Poor Renee shook her head as she began to clean up.  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she winded up her locket, and listened to its soothing music. Serena couldn't even remember how she got the locket, all she knew was that she had it since she was very young, and couldn't sleep without listening to its soothing music before going to bed.  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
OH NO!!! SERENA HAS FORGOTTEN DARIEN ALREADY!!! DOES DARIEN REMEMBER SERENA? 


	2. Darien, Ten Years Later

SORRY FOLKS! I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEED TIME TO THINK OF THE STORYLINE. MEANWHILE, YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STORIES! * WINK *  
DUE TO MANY REQUESTS, I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE, SUB-TITLES AND THE SUMMARY INTO NORMAL WRITING WITH NOW ALTERNATIVE CAPITALIZATION. SEE HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED FOR YOU ALL, I'VE SACRIFICED MY UNIQUITY!!! TOUCHED YET? * LAUGHES * BUT OF COURSE, YOU GUYS CAN ALL REPAY ME BY GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS! * WINK * SEE YA!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* Darien *  
  
Darien sighed as he examined the locket in front of him; he hasn't seen her for so long. He laughed softly to himself as he remembered the first time he met her.  
  
* Flash back *  
  
"Hi Darien, this is Serena," Mrs. Tsukino smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino," Darien smiled back. Both of their mothers started talking in the dining room, leaving him and Serena in the lounge room.  
  
"So Serena, how old are you?" Darien asked, sitting down next to her as she examined her hair for split ends.  
  
"Five," Serena answered without looking up.  
  
"I'm eight, so I'm three years older than you," Darien said excitedly as he nudged Serena friendly on the arm.  
  
"Get off me," Serena snapped, checking if her dress got dirty.  
  
"Sorry, do you always wear these pretty little dresses?" Darien asked, tugging Serena's sleeve.  
  
"Go away! I don't like you" Serena yelled and walked out.  
  
* End Flash back *  
  
Darien laughed again, who would've thought that they'd turn out to be good friends? Darien played the song of the locket once and went to sleep, imaging what the Serena Tsukino would look like now.  
  
"Darien, your mother and I need to tell you something," Walter Shields told his son the next morning during breakfast.  
  
"What is it dad?" Darien asked, his mouth full of bacon and egg, even though he was a son of a millionaire of Hong Kong, he sure didn't act too much like one.  
  
"First of all, next time you talk, make sure your mouth isn't full," Walter snapped in his no- nonsense tone, "Secondly, your mother and I are planning to send you to Australia to study for medicine in two weeks."  
  
"Why can't I study in Hong Kong?" Darien asked after swallowing his food.  
  
"Australia can provide you better education, and you'll be staying with the Tsukino's" Mary grinned as his son, knowing how much Darien misses Serena.  
  
"Of course, if you prefer to study in Hong Kong." Walter began but Darien cut him off.  
  
"No, no! Australia's fine. I don't mind, Australia it is then. I'm off to meet Drew, bye father," Darien said quickly and stood up, "Thanks mother," he whispered into Mary's ear on his way to his car outside of his mansion.  
  
He was going to see Serena again! He can't describe the feeing of joy he feels right now, of course he'll have to leave his friend for about five years or so, but they could always come and visit him in Australia. But Serena! He's going to see Serena! He took out his blue locket to have a look before speeding to his best friend, Andrew's, house. He can't wait to tell him the good news.  
  
"So you're telling me you'll have to study in Australia for about five to ten years?" Andrew asked in astonishment after Darien woke told him his good news, he couldn't believe his friend. Darien had arrived at his house, at seven thirty in the morning to tell him this? Oh wait, did he forget to mention that it was the holidays, you know, party, no work, SLEEP IN???  
  
"Yeah," Darien happily.  
  
"Thanks for showing how much you'll be missing me in Australia," Andrew said in mock sadness.  
  
"Did I mention that Serena lives in Australia and I'm staying with her family?" Darien grinned.  
  
"Is this about your angel Serena again?" Andrew asked, getting sick of the conversation.  
  
"She's not imaginary," Darien defended, "And I never called her an angel."  
  
"Whatever, you've been raving on about her since you came back ten years ago," Andrew yawned, "If you weren't so young back then I would've thought you two were in love."  
  
"No way! We were only kids."  
  
"But come to think of it," Andrew said slowly, "You are now eighteen and you've never even had a girlfriend before."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You're not bad looking."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're not stupid," Andrew continued, ignoring the questioning look on Darien's face and continued to study his friend "Girls throw themselves at you.. Seriously Darien are you sure you're not gay?"  
  
"ANDREW!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Ok ok, only joking!" Andrew laughed.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going now," Darien said, standing up to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to start packing."  
  
"Aren't you leaving in two weeks?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's bloody ages away."  
  
"There's lots to pack," Darien said while opening the door.  
  
Darien was about to walk out when Andrew stopped him, "Darien, forgot something?" Darien turned around and found Andrew holding his blue locket.  
  
"Give me that," Darien grinned as he took it off his friend.  
  
"Didn't you say you've thrown it away when we were ten years old?" Andrew asked with amusement.  
  
"Well I've changed my mind," Darien smiled and walked out.  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
WHY DOESN'T SERENA REMEMBER ANYTHING? WILL DARIEN AND SERENA LIKE EACH OTHER? WELLL, I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT! 


	3. Serena, The News

SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY FOR SO LONG! I HAD A LITTLE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS STORY YOU SEE? BUT I HAVE RECOVERED AND I'M WRITING AWAY! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALSO, IF YOU ARE GETTING BORED, WHY DON'T YOU ALL READ MAH OTHER TWO STORIES? =D!  
  
HAPPY READING  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* Serena *  
  
Serena woke up at seven-thirty in the morning on the dot and after taking an exact forty-five minutes to get herself ready for school; she walked down the mansion stairs to the dinning room. She could hear both of her parents talking about a family staying over or something on her way.  
  
"Good morning, mother, father," Serena smiled as she took her spot on the large dinning table, and the servants bringing out her breakfast, Ken nodded to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Good morning honey," Irene smiled at her daughter, "I've got some news for you."  
  
"What is it mother?" Serena asked politely as she took a sip of orange juice from her cup.  
  
"The son of a friend of mine from Hong Kong is coming over to stay with us in two weeks," Irene replied.  
  
"How wonderful," Serena said softly, obviously not too amused.  
  
"I'm sure you two will get along very well."  
  
"I guess I won't be seeing much of him then since I've got school," Serena said in a fake sad tone.  
  
"Oh no, Darien would be staying with us for a few years, "Irene smiled, hoping the name 'Darien' would ring a bell to Serena.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked in a slightly amused tone as she remembered something, Irene was edging towards Serena, excited since she thought that Serena remembered about her old friend.  
  
"That is an unusual name. Are you sure it's not Daren mother?" Serena asked.  
  
Irene sighed softly in disappointment, "No dear, I'm certain it's Darien."  
  
"I guess I better go now mother," Serena said while checking her white gold, diamond watch.  
  
"Have fun at school darling," Irene said as her daughter got off her seat.  
  
"I will, good bye mother, good bye father," Serena said before walking out the door and into the back seat of her black limo.  
  
Serena sighed to herself as she was driven to school, now she would be stuck with probably some weirdo for a few years. What if he's an idiot? A perve? A person with bad taste? Serena hated having strangers around, actually she didn't like having anyone around with her apart from her best- and-only-friend Ami and her mother. She couldn't care less about the other people in the world, even her own father. She was there and the driver opened the door for his mistress. Serena steps out and looks up at her school, also the most expensive high school in her area.  
  
"Good morning Serena" there was a voice from behind her, Serena looked around to see Ami behind her.  
  
"Good morning Ami," Serena smiled back looking at the hideous clothes her friend was wearing. Ami was wearing a pair of red flares and a light blue jumper, even though Ami and her were best friends since they were 6, Serena still needs that Ami have bad taste in clothes. Red flares??? That was soooo last season and what's with the light blue jumper with it?  
  
"What electives do you have first?" Ami asked Serena.  
  
"I've got writing for writers, what about you?"  
  
"I've got drama again," Ami smiled happily as Mina and her group walked pasted them, giving them a wave.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, Mina was such a try-hard show off, she is always so loud and annoying. She waves to everyone she know around the school and does all those crazy things, Serena hated girls like that. Serena didn't know why people like a try – hard like Mina, Serena hates her.  
  
Serena prefers to have a more peaceful life, all in order. She didn't see the point of having 'music' in the world. All it is- is a bunch of rubbish that influences people to weird things. She sighs as the bell rang for the start of school.  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
I'M SORRY FOR MAKING SERENA SUCH AS BITCH/ SNOB, BUT SHE'LL CHANGE IN TIME! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	4. Darien, In Australia

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK LATELY I GUESS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, IT'S KINDAH SHORT THOUGH. READ AND REVIEW!!!1 MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* Darien *  
  
Darien smiled to himself as he checked her baggage for the last time. He would be flying off to Australia the next day and he wants everything to be perfect. Darien sighed as he finished checking his last bag and lied on his bed, listening to the soft classical music from his stereo. He sat up again when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in!" Darien smiled as the door opened to show his mother.  
  
"Hey mum! You want anything?" Darien asked causally as he gestured his mother to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you wanted help with the packing," Mary said while looking at the bags around the room, "Then I guess you're doing fine."  
  
"Yeah Mum. Thanks anyway," Darien laughed.  
  
"Darien, I've always thought you were a light traveller on camps and that, but you look like you have packed a full house of things in your bags," Mary laughed softly, staring at the five large bags.  
  
"Well, two of the bags are full of my things," Darien said, slightly embarrassed, as he pointed to the two smaller bags, "And that one is for the souvenirs for Aunt Irene and Uncle Ken," referring to the medium bag, "And those two are for Serena," he added in finally, pointing at the two larger bags.  
  
"About Serena..." Mary began but hesitated to continue.  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"I just want to warn you not to expect too much. You two might not be as close as you two used to you know?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine. We're really good friends remember?"  
  
"I know, but son, that WAS ten years ago. You know... maybe she has forgotten about you or something..."  
  
"Mother, I know she wouldn't forget about me," Darien said calmly, hurt that his mother couldn't believe in the friendship he had with Serena.  
  
"Darien, she hasn't replied to any of your letters you've sent her for the past ten years."  
  
"Maybe she is just busy. Please mother, don't be worried."  
  
"But Darien..." Mary didn't finish when her son gave her a meaningful look, "Okay fine, let's stop talking about it ok? Your plane is early tomorrow get some rest."  
  
"Night mum!"  
  
"Night," Mary said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Darien looked up at the ceiling, what if his mother was right? It HAS been ten years and Serena had never replied any of his letters, which he had sent every two or three weeks for the past ten years. Darien shook his head; he has to believe in their friendship! Darien took out his locket and played it while staring at the picture of him and Serena inside, 'I'm going to see Serena again tomorrow!' Darien smiled to himself.  
  
It was only five in the morning but Darien was already awake and all ready for the airport. His mother and father are busy later in the day so Darien had gotten Andrew to drive him to the airport. Darien checked his reflection, this was it, tonight he'll see Serena again! Darien's heart did a jump at that thought. Quietly, he took the baggage, one by one downstairs. Just as he brought the last baggage downstairs, his mobile rang to signal that Andrew was at the door since they didn't want to wake the whole house up. Darien grinned as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey Drew! Thanks for taking me," Darien grinned.  
  
"It's my pleasure," Andrew grinned back, "Shit man! How many bags do you have?"  
  
"Just five."  
  
"FIVE? What are you? A girl or something?"  
  
"You better take that back man!"  
  
"Fine," Andrew laughed as he helped Darien to take one of the bags out into Andrew's yellow convertible.  
  
"I guess this is good bye," Andrew said firmly when the announcement of Darien's plane was made in the airport.  
  
"Yeah man!" Darien sighed, he would miss his dear friend, they haven't been much apart since they met, they almost did everything together, going to schools, going to parties, basketball....  
  
"Well I hope everything goes well."  
  
"Yeah, so do I."  
  
"Last-call-for-flight-D.C712-to-Australia-Melbourne," Came the announcement again.  
  
"Guess I'll get rid of you now," Andrew laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, see ya mate," Darien grinned and gave a light punch on Andrew's arm then walked to the door without turning back.  
  
Darien stretched as we walked out of the plane. He has been stuck in his seat for the past ten hours or so and he feeling all weird. He found a trolley and went to collect his luggage; there were an awful lot of bags for him. He smiled to himself as he remembered that he'll be seeing Serena again.  
  
After he collected his last bag, Darien pushed the trolley to another door where people meet up with their family or friends. Darien took a deep breath and walked through the door in search for Serena. He walked around the crowds of people with his trolley in search for his dear friend, but then he realised he had a problem... He doesn't know what she looks like. Darien started to panic, at that point he found a woman in her late thirties that looked really familiar, Darien squinted his eyes and began to walk towards the woman. Darien smiled when he realised it was Serena's mother, Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino!" Darien greeted when he was about a meter away from the woman.  
  
"Darien?" the woman smiled.  
  
"Yes it's me," Darien smiled back as Mrs. Tsukino gave him a light hug.  
  
"Oh my have you grown, last time I saw you, you were half a meter shorter than me and now it seems like you're now half a meter taller," Mrs. Tsukino laughed.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Tsukino" Darien laughed, as she led the way to her car while he pushed his trolley, "Where's Serena?"  
  
"She's at school right now, and please Darien, call me Irene," the woman explained, Darien was a bit hurt since Serena didn't come. He would've gone to the airport to see Serena the first thing if she went to Hong Kong, no doubt, even if there was a test at school.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry Darien, she should be at home by the time we get there," she smiled as she started her engine. For the rest of the journey, the two had their polite conversation with Irene asking him question and him replying them all the way.  
  
Irene was wrong; Serena still hasn't come back from school by the time they got back. Darien sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Don't worry Darien, she'll be back in about half an hour or so," Irene smiled, giving a pat on Darien's shoulder, "Why don't you get yourself settled in while you wait for her?" Darien nodded as Irene led him to his old bedroom, which was next to Serena's.  
  
"Not much has changed," Darien smiled as they walked in.  
  
"Yes, Serena wouldn't let anyone touch this room," Irene smiled, "I'll leave you to it then." She said and walked out of the room, closing the door on her way.  
  
Darien laughed to himself; he took a closer look at the room and his eyes laid onto the bed. He smiled as he remembered how Serena had crept in and slept next to him on few occasions when she had nightmares about her father. Darien frowned; he wondered how she's been coping without him.  
  
Darien hasn't been moving around much for the past few hours so he decides to go for a swim, he took out his swimmers, board shorts and towel and headed to the pool the way he remembered it. He was glad the house didn't have any major renovations since the time he came.  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
UMM.. WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT, WELL I GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT, READ AND SEE WON'T YOU? OH YEAH... DID I FORGET TO SAY REVIEW? =D 


	5. Meeting Darien AGAIN

SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT SKOOL AND SOCIAL LIFE HAS BEEN GETTING ALONG A BIT TOO WELL... HEHE READ AND REIVEW!!! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* Serena *  
  
Tears poured from her eyes as Serena sat in the limo on the way home. She couldn't believe her best friend had betrayed her! Serena gave another sob as she remembered what happened earlier in the day:  
  
* Flash back *  
  
It was lunch break Serena was walking around the school, trying to find Ami after her class, but Ami was no where to be found.  
  
Serena was about to give up when she finds a glimpse of blue hair running towards behind the school.  
  
Could that be Ami? But Ami knows I hate going to the back of the school, it's wear noisy people hang around. Filled with curiosity, Serena followed the mock of blue hair.  
  
When she got there, she was surprised to find Ami and Mina's gang with a guy having his arm around Ami's shoulders, all of their backs towards Serena.  
  
"What happened to Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't be stuffed hanging around her, she is so boring," Ami laughed and the others joined her. Serena took a step back and started running back to her lockers.  
  
How could she? How could she betray her for her worst enemy? Serena cried.  
  
* End Flash back *  
  
Serena stopped crying and got outside of the car when she reached home.  
  
"Mother I'm home!" Serena announced, hoping that Irene would pop out and start to comfort her, but Irene never came.  
  
"Mistress has gone out," Renee informed Serena.  
  
"Whatever," Serena grunted and stormed upstairs into her room, all she needs is a good swim in the pool. She got all of her swimming gear and walked to the pool.  
  
Serena was surprised to see a man with black hair, already swimming in the pool, it wasn't her father Allan, as Allan has brown hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena yelled to the stranger. The black haired man stopped swimming and turned around and smiled widely and got out of the pool. Serena was starting to get scared, why was the man so happy? Who is he? What is he going to do?  
  
"Serena!" the man exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Serena in an embrace.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!" Serena yelled as she pushed him back, "Who on Earth are you?"  
  
"I'm Darien!" He laughed. So HE was Darien... Serena expected him to be much older, but by the looks of it, he looks around two or three years older than she was.  
  
"Oh, so you are Mum's friend's son," Serena smiled bitterly, taking a step back. God! This man is a lunatic!  
  
"Come on Serena, you know me better than that," Darien grinned as he gave Serena a playful punch on her arm.  
  
"Mr Shields, I would like you to keep your hand to yourself," Serena took another step back, "If you don't mind Mr Shields I need to go back inside," she finished and walked out of the pool.  
  
'What on Earth is wrong with mother? Letting this lunatic live with us!" Serena thought bitterly.  
  
* Darien *  
  
Darien watched as Serena walked away, swallowed a lump in his throat. Why did she act so distant towards him? She acted as if she despises him or worse, doesn't know him! Has he done something wrong? Is she mad at him? Or even worse... Has she forgotten about him?  
  
* Irene *  
  
Irene looked down guiltily from the porch to where Darien was standing. She could hear every bit of their conversation and felt very sorry for Darien and ashamed of herself. She needs to tell Darien the truth...  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
LOOK!!! IT'S THE LEGENDARY CLIFF HANGER MYSTERIOUS WRITA GIVES! MUHAHAHAHAHA! SORRY GUYS! BUT GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


	6. Irene Confesses part 1

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR LEAVING U GUYS WITH A CLIFFY AND THEN NOT POSTING THIS UP SOONER. MY BAD. = I PROMISE I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN TWO WEEKS! ALSO! IF YOU GUYS WANT, U GUYS CAN TAKE A READ AT MY OTHER FAN FICS. DEY ARE EQUALLY AS GOOD! ; ) WELL HAPPY READING! * PST AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! * MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* * * *  
  
* .( \ (_) / ).*  
  
*. .(_ / \ _). *  
  
.·´ ¨ `·./ __ \.·´ ¨ `·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
* Darien *  
  
Feeling depressed and disappointed, Darien walked to his room when he bumped into a man halfway.  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien said immediately.  
  
"So, you must be Darien," the man smiled, he was in his early forties or so with brown hair and a pretty tall figure.  
  
"Yes I am sir," Darien smiled back.  
  
"I am Alan, Serena's father," Alan said, offering his hand to Darien.  
  
"So you must be Mr. Tsukino," Darien said softly, more to himself than to Alan as he shook Alan's hand.  
  
"Uhh... no actually, Granger, Alan Granger."  
  
"I apologise Mr. Granger," Darien said immediately feeling rude.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'm afraid I get that a lot," Alan said, frowning slightly, "Well, I must run, I've got some work to do. And welcome to Australia Darien." He smiled and walked off.  
  
Darien frowned to himself as he walked the rest of the way to his room. Alan said he gets being called Mr. Tsukino a lot... but wasn't Serena's last name Tsukino??? And wasn't her father... dead? Darien swallowed hard and took his locket out and opened it so the soft music fills the room.  
  
Is something wrong Serena? Why are you acting so awkwardly? Darien smiled sadly as he looked closely at the photo of him and Serena.  
  
* Serena *  
  
Serena has been walking around the place, trying to look for her mother. Where on Earth is she? She gave up and walked to her room when she heard the music that her locket gives off. Anger flooded through Serena, HOW MANY TIMES DOES SHE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE NOT TO TOUCH THAT DARN LOCKET!!! Serena followed the music to the room next to hers, she opened the door to find Darien looking grim sitting on the bed.  
  
Without knowing why, concern flooded through Serena, why was he looking so depressed? Does he miss Hong Kong? His family? Is there something wrong?  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena found herself asking.  
  
Darien smiled weakly, "No not really."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Serena asked softly in concern, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Darien replied.  
  
"Well... If there's anything you need help with, you can just find me in the bedroom next door," Serena smiled, giving a gentle nudge on Darien's arm.  
  
"Serena...." Darien was about to say something but a knock from the door cut him short, "Come in!" Darien yelled to the door. Serena stood up immediately as the door opened and her mother came in.  
  
"Darien, here you are! I was trying to find you," her mother smiled, "Serena, can you just let Darien and I be alone for a while?"  
  
"Yes mother," Serena smiled back, wondering what her mother was up to. Serena walked out of the room and closed the door behind her and went into her own.  
  
Why did that scene before with Darien seem so familiar? It felt like it had happened before... but how? She had never met the guy before in her life. She had never been to Hong Kong and she doesn't think Darien had been to Australia before because she can't remember him. And that music... Serena has forgotten totally about the music before. It seemed to drift away as she opened the door but she didn't realise until now since she was too pre-occupied with Darien...  
  
* Darien *  
  
"Irene, you seem like something is bothering you, is there something wrong?" Darien asked softly as Irene took a seat on the chair at the desk.  
  
"Yes Darien," Irene smiled sadly, "It's about Serena."  
  
"Irene, nothing happened just then. Serena just dropped by to say hi, we didn't do anything, and we won't ever do anything bad," Darien said quickly as he was nervous and started to panic. What if Irene kicks him out and forbids him to see Serena ever again???  
  
"Yes I know Darien, it's not about that..." Irene smiled, "I believe you had met Alan?"  
  
"Yes Irene," Darien said softly, wanting to ask Irene about Serena and who Mr. Tsukino was but decided to hold his tongue.  
  
"Well Darien, something happened after you left ten years ago..."  
  
«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»«´¨`·.¸¸.* M . W *.¸¸.·´¨`»  
  
I KNOW, ANOTHER CLIFFY, BUT WHAT CAN I SAY... I'M EVIL AND I'M SURE MOST OF YOU HAD REALISED BY NOW. =D 


	7. Irene Confesses part 2

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. READ AND REVIEW!!! PLZ..?  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
.( () / ).  
  
. .( / ).   
  
.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.  
  
( DON'T OWN )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
.( () / ).  
  
. .( / ).   
  
.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.  
  
( SALIOR MOON )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
.( () / ).  
  
. .( / ).   
  
.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.  
  
( M.W )  
  
'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·  
  
Irene   
  
Irene took a deep breathe in as the memory of the point where her life changes with Serena.  
  
"I didn't plan to see anyone after the death of Ken Tsukino, as you know who is Serena's biological father. But after you left, Serena has been very sad and depressed and it pained me to see her like that. I felt real sympathy for her and I started to see Alan around a year after you and your mother left, hoping I could find a father for Serena. After a few months, Alan proposed to me and I accepted," Irene said softly, thinking back to where she first told Serena about Alan's proposal, "She wasn't happy as I thought she would be. She said she didn't want anyone apart from Ken to be her father," Irene continued as she accepted a tissue from Darien to wipe her eyes, "I told her Alan was a very nice man and that she would like him but she started sobbing and said she wanted you and Ken to be by her side again."  
  
"Then what happened? She acts as if she doesn't know me now," Darien said softly, Irene looked at him and could tell the sadness he felt in his eyes.  
  
"On the second night after my wedding with Alan, Serena ran away from home. She wanted to go to Hong Kong and find you. Alan and I called up polices and we found her at the park you two used to always go to the next day. It had been raining the night before and she must've slipped or something as her head was bleeding and she was unconscious." Irene sobbed as she remembered her little girl in the state.  
  
"Are you alright?" Darien asked softly.  
  
Irene ignored Darien's question and continued, "When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything. She didn't know who you were, she didn't know who Alan was, she didn't even know who I was. The doctor told us that her memory might be lost forever and may never come back," Irene said sadly, "So then Alan and I decided that we'll tell her that Alan was her father and tell her nothing about you. I'm very sorry Darien, I really am. But I didn't want Serena to run away from home again. I'm sorry Darien," Irene sobbed.  
  
"I understand Irene. I am not blaming you, I would've done the same." Darien smiled sadly.  
  
"I've tried telling Serena about you when she turned twelve three years ago. I've told her about you and your mother but nothing seems to ring the bell. I've told her all these stories about you and her and she was beginning to understand, but a few weeks later, she became extremely sick. Oh Darien it was horrible. She was sweating all over, she had a high fever and she had to vomit every few hours. Eventually we had to take her to the hospital when she fell unconscious. The doctor said that she was suffering from something like an information overload since I have been telling her all these things and it was confusing her body and mind," Irene said quickly rushing through, "And Serena had lost her memory for the second time," Irene said, thinking about the second time she had lost her daughter in a way.  
  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»  
  
POOR SERENA, LOSING ALL HER MEMORIES. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?? FIND OUT BY READING!! 


	8. The Night With Darien

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE, MY BAD. WELL... THIS CHATPER IS SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN THE OTHERS. I'M THINKING OF REPOSTING MY OLD CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'VE JUST REALISED HOW SHORT THEY WERE.. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

WELL... ALL IN ALL , HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND READ AND REVIEW!!!!

MYSTERIOUS WRITAH

.( () / ).

. .( / ).

.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.

( DON'T OWN )

'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·

.( () / ).

. .( / ).

.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.

( SALIOR MOON )

'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·

.( () / ).

. .( / ).

.·´ ¨ ·./ .·´ ¨ ·.

( M.W )

'·...· ' ·...· ' ·...·' ·...·

Darien

Darien swallowed a lump in his throat as Irene walked out and locked the door behind her. So that is why Serena can't remember him. Darien smiled weakly, well... at least she didn't choose to forget him, he thought sarcastically. Suddenly, Darien felt very tired, he laid back on his bed and started thinking about Serena. What was he going to do? He can't tell Serena about him and her in case she gets another information overload again. But at the same time, he wanted the old Serena back, the Serena that was fun.

Before, when Serena asked if he was okay, he felt like he was back in time, ten years ago...

Flash back

Serena and Darien were at the local park, playing around.

"This is so fun! I haven't been to a park for a very long time," Darien yelled as he swinged back and forth on the swings.

"Yeah, me neither," Serena said sadly, sensing

"Are you okay?" Darien asked softly, sensing Serena's sadness.

Serena smiled weakly, "No not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darien asked softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine," Serena replied.

"Well... If there's anything you need help with, you can just find me," Darien smiled as he gave Serena a hug.

"Thanks Dar," Serena cried softly.

End Flash back

Tears formed in Darien's eyes as he closed them and fell into an uneasy sleep. Why did everything stay the same apart from the person that matters to him most?

Darien was woken up by soft sobs outside his room. Darien looked at the clock on the bedside table and noticed it was already 12 midnight. With his afternoon nap and the three hour time gap, he was full of energy. Curiosities got the better of him as he got out of bed and opened his door to find Serena crying outside.

Darien started to panic... he knows that Serena must've had another dream about her father, but what can he do to help her? He used to hug her and comfort her while they snuggle together in his bed but now that she forgot about him, what he can he do without driving her away?

Serena

Serena didn't know what's wrong with her. She was having one of her nightmare about this familiar looking man that she called 'dad' but he looked nothing like Alan. Serena didn't know why but those nightmares come once every few days and every time she has them, she would run to the comfort of the bed next door and cry there. This night, she ran to the door of the room to find it locked and out of desperation she sat herself down outside the door and cried.

"Serena, everything is going to be fine." Serena jumped when she heard a deep but soothing voice and turned around to find Darien sitting next to her, "No one is going to leave you from now on," Darien smiled softly as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I miss him," Serena said softly, not fully understanding what she's saying.

"I know," Darien answered knowingly as he tucked some of Serena's hair behind her ear.

"Can you just hold me?" Serena asked softly, she didn't know why, but all she wanted was to be held by the one person who's in front of her. She had never asked her mother to hug her before, well... not since she can remember anyways.

"Come here little one," Darien grinned as he pulled Serena and simply held her into his embrace. Serena stoped crying soon afterwards and just sat there, listening to Darien's rapid heartbeat and smelling his musky scent as if it was the most natural thing. As if she belonged there. Soon she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Serena slowly stirred up as light penetrated though her delicate eyelids.

"So tired," Serena mumbled as she flipped over from her left side to her right, "This nightmare has got to stop!" and with that, Serena opened her eyes to find her in the room next door to her own. Slowly, the events that happened the night before start to register in her brain. Her hugging Darien, him comforting her as if he could read her mind was that all real or was it all a part of her dream? But dream or not, it felt right when she was in his arms, when he was comforting her, when he was around. Maybe she should be nicer to the guy, after all, he did help her...

"Miss, breakfast is ready! There is exactly one hour until school starts," comes Renee's voice which she knocks on the door next door.

'School,' Serena thought bitterly, how can she face school knowing her best and only friend had betrayed her?

"Master Darien, breakfast is ready!" Renee's voice yelled this time as she knocked onto the door of the room Serena's in. With all that thinking and the noise that Renee was making, Serena got frustrated and stormed to the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Serena screamed at Renee before she slammed the door in Renee's stunned expression, locked it and started to cry.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

HOPE YOU FOLKS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND PLZ R&R!


End file.
